


Gift of Gold

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work, santa clause - Fandom, xmas - Fandom
Genre: Boypussy, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, LinkLink, M/M, Magic, Pedophilia, Presents, Sex Magic, Shota, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Yaoi, Young, boy - Freeform, family love, incubus, pedo, santa, xmas, xmas morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a script I wrote for the artist LinkLink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Gold

The Gardener family is fast asleep as the night reached it's most midnight of midnights. A shadowy figure is seen placing an unseen gift, with a bow, under the tree... Morning soon follows and two bright eyed, innocent boys sneak down stairs to see the presents. 

“Hey-” said Gene, the youngest, a little too loud

“Shhhh...” said Lucas the older brother “,you’ll wake daddy.” 

“What do you tink you gonna get fom santa?” Gene said, this time in a more whispered tone.

“I don’t know, that’s why we’re here.” The older boy said.

The two start to shake boxes, to see if they could figure out what they got for xmas. Soon a shiny object rolled out from under the tree.

The light caught the sheen of the “toy” the two boys’ attention was suddenly set on the “shiny” object. It was a dildo... it reflected in their eyes and the two boys suddenly got instant boners. The young one had a tiny tent while the older one had a bigger hard-on.

“W-what’s happenin’ big bwoder?” Gene asked, scared of these strange new feelings.

“I-I think we’re getting h-horny?” Lucas said, just as scared and confused as his brother.

The two began to get undressed because it started to get really hot... at the same time their bodies began to change... Their butts got bubblier, their nipples began to grow and their lips slightly plumped... The transformation was completed by the time they were completely naked.

Lucas began to grind against the dildo, rubbing his balls and taint on the curve of the the phallic object, while the young Gene began to play with the his brother’s cock... Carefully tracing the head with his finger... 

“I want, I want, penis, so empty, so good, grab it, fill it, lick it, taste it, you need it, I want....” these words filled Gene’s head and the boy’s own voice began repeating these words. It scares him, but for some reason he wanted to taste it, feel it... The boy gave in and starts to lick and suck on his older brother’s cock.

The same thoughts swirl around Lucas’ mind but the words “fill it” and “so empty” were the strongest, so much so that his fingers made their way into his ass... He whined a bit as his finger enter his bum, but he didn’t understand why... 

Then, with enough all his will power, Lucas pulled his fingers out and the words “So Empty” rang in his loudly in his head. He notices the dildo again and the words “Fill Me!!” hits him hard. He was afraid as he just realized what his body wanted... Craved... NEEDED.*

“No!!! I’m not gay!” Lucas screamed struggling with himself but the need to be filled overcame him and soon the dildo was at the entrance of his tight hole... Gene notices his big brother’s struggle. But he too, was soon over taken by the thought of the big wee-wee going into his big brother’s butt.

Gene “helped” his brother push the toy into his butt, he heard his brother moan, partially out of defeat but mostly out of the pleasure of being filled. After a while the younger boy was now is pushing and pulling the tube, impaling his brother’s ass.

A Figure in the hall appeared 

“Boys what are you--” The boy’s father gasped. 

the sight would be too much for any parent to see, he had lost his voice... There in front of him was his two “innocent” sons, the younger one fucking his first born with what looks like a golden dildo... A long hard tasty looking golden dil- (the father shook his head to get these thoughts out but they just came back stronger and soon he was in the dark jacking off his 9 inch cock to the scene as if he was in a trance. 

“Bwoda I need... I don’t know but my butt is hot and... Itchy?” Gene said wondered if that last word was right. 

Lucas knew exactly what his brother needed. He picked Gene up and started to set him onto his own cock. The young boy was scared, trying to fight but that fact that he really wanted it made the fight pointless as he felt the strange sensation of having a cock enter him for the first time... After a while he was hopping on his brother’s small but hard pole.

Their father was till in the hall was desperately playing with himself... his penis seemed to look smaller for some reason... he couldn’t feel anything from stoking his pecker anymore... The feeling, the need was now in his- The man bent over and desperately began to finger his ass... He had changed from a ruggedly handsome man to a sexy fem with a bubble butt, slight boobs, large nipples and cock sucker lips.  
　　  
As the boy’s moan they spotted their father... Their eyes locked...

In the next scene the now feminized father was now dressed in his wife’s present of a garter belt and stockings. Lucas now had on thigh-high candy striped socks and a red crop-top. And Gene was now wearing his present of elf shoes and white tights, ripped in the back for easy access, he also had pastes covering his nipples. Their father was now fucking himself on the golden dildo, Lucas was taking his daddy’s penis and the youngest was balancing him self like a pro at the top of this Fuckmas train. each one begging for more but clearly still embarrassed by the whole situation. 

Cause of all the commotion the mother wondered what was going on. She slowly walked out to the living room just in time to see cum spurt from her little Gene, almost making a cum star on top of a fuckmass tree... she froze then faints from the sight. 

Outside, LinkLink with a bag full of golden dildos so full, some falling out of the sleigh. He was fucking Inky who was enjoying the “ride” as they rode off into the night, saying:

“Happy shotas to all, and to all a new Queer!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> LinkLink is an awesome artist who created the OC, Inky and the golden dildo concept... check him out at these sites:
> 
> Pixiv:  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4996179
> 
> Tumbler:  
> http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/
> 
> His Golden Dildo comic:  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=48134422


End file.
